The Phase II project will enhance the Phase I product, called "Microcomputer Generated Statistical Tables (MGST)", a software package which produces tables and graphs for the normal, Student's t, and F distributions, via an accompanying user interface. The goal of Phase II is to complete the development of the MGST system by expanding the set of distributions that it can handle, by enhancing its flexibility in manipulating the distributions and by resolving machine-dependent issues. There are five specific objectives associated with this goal: 1) Implement New Distributions. 2) Provide Greater Flexibility in Tables and Graphs. 3) Implement Solutions to Machine Issues. 4) Complete Users Manual. 5) Conduct Final Beta Test.